In these studies we will explore the dose response relationships between glucose and insulin secretion. We will compare the insulin secretion response to insulin, arginine, and leucine in normal subjects, subjects with impaired glucose tolerance, or mild non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) and subjects with known single gene defects causing NIDDM.